Into the Light
by Journey04
Summary: Sequel to Oblivion. Kim's POV.


**I do not own Kim Possible nor retain any rights. Would love to, Kim and Shego are so good together!**

**This story is in response to my one-shot Oblivion which is Shego's POV. Into The Light is Kim's POV with a little more background and extended past Oblivion's closing. I may consider exploring past the original story's events because Shego's character is one of the two possible scenarios I have envisioned. She is sarcastic but too proud to verbalize her feelings in this story arc while she's her snarky self but brave enough to express her feelings in my other story line. I love her character regardless and hopefully my writing can improve as I explore the possibilities. **

**Thanks to all of the wonderful people that gave me positive reviews, they are truly encouraging.**

"_So you wanna grab some Bueno Nacho KP?"_

Ron, my boyfriend of a month and best friend since pre-K asked with his usual eagerness to get me to agree to go to what he believed to be a sacred place. I don't know how he could consume so much of the junk on their menu, but he obviously would never get enough.

"Sure Ron, but we'll have to make it quick so I can get ready for the show in Go City."

"_Sure thing KP, I want my girl looking her best."_

After hanging up I couldn't help but shudder at "my girl". It's not normal for a girlfriend to react that way to her boyfriend's comments. I couldn't help but sigh as I added my reaction to the mental list of things that were off about our relationship. I shook my head; I'm Kim Possible, the teen hero who's fought super villains with no anxiety, but the thought of having Ron as my boyfriend made me uneasy? Queasy? I don't even know anymore…

I thought my life had it's own routine, school, foiling dastardly and often ridiculous plans to take over the world, and fighting Shego. My life had rhythm, purpose, and something to actually look forward to. Since the Lowardian Incident, everything had changed. Many would consider the changes good, but I, I was just lost.

The villains of the world seemed to be on hiatus, and my arch enemies, Drakken and Shego, had been pardoned. Don't get me wrong, I was happy for their pardon, I was actually _very_ happy for Shego's, but my joy was short lived. The woman that I looked forward to facing would no longer be a constant in my life. The realization left me stunned, but my Kimmness wouldn't allow me to dwell on the sitch long as I became determined to form a friendship with Shego much as I had with Miss Go. But even though Miss Go and Shego were the same person, what made them tick was totally different. A fact I learned the hard way when I approached Shego at her pardon to offer my congratulations and extend the olive twig of friendship.

"Congratulations!"

"A…yeah.""

Not the reaction I was hoping for but…like I said, inner Kimmness.

"So…now that you don't have to worry about getting arrested…maybe we could…have a girls' day sometime?" I was horrified by my own lameness at this point. "You know, talk like we did when you were hit by the Attitunator, I miss that…" I finished in a whisper as I saw the look on her face. She just stared at me like I was pointing a death ray at her!

"To bad Princess, I'm not her!"

"Yes you are, well part of you anyway…"

"Yeah, under all the other parts you can't stand."

And then she was gone before I could say another word. That drama was two months ago, and I hadn't heard or seen anything about her since.

KPKPKPKPKPKP

After another lovely lunch at the establishment that was beginning to make me nauseas at the mere sight of the building, or maybe it was just watching Ron scarfing down nacos, I made my way out to the parking lot planning on making a hasty exit. I offered my boyfriend a quick 'I'll see you at 6' when he pulled me back.

"Where's the Ronster's goodbye kiss?"

The food I had just forced down was threatening to come back up…

I swallowed and held my breath as I leaned in for a quick kiss. And then the rumble of a powerful engine caught my attention. A black and green muscle car with tinted windows was getting ready to pass the parking lot, and I would know those colors anywhere. Pulling away from Ron I tried my best to see though the tinted glass, _Shego…I know it's you. _As if she could read my mind, the car engine revved shooting the vehicle down the street. _What the hell? Where has she been? Why is she back? And what was that little show about? _I had to find out.

Leaving Ron, I headed home with the pretense that I had to get ready for our date tonight, but the only thing on my mind was how much I wanted to talk to Shego. Whipping out my Kimmunicator I contacted my favorite tech whiz, knowing he would answer in a heartbeat. I appreciated how Wade was always there, but he seriously needed to get out more.

"Hey Kim, what's up?"

"Nothing serious, I wanted to ask a favor."

"Sure thing, what can I do for you?" _Awww…he was gonna make some girl with agoraphobia happy one day._

"I need you to find a way to contact Shego."

"Ok…give me a minute. Oh wow, she actually has a traceable cell now that she's been pardoned. I'll patch you through."

"Thanks Wade, you rock." I watched his smiling face fade as I waited for the call to connect. _She probably won't answer…_

_Who is this and what the hell do you want?_

I should have expected her usual attitude, but after she had taken off and reappeared without acknowledging me in any way…I was annoyed.

"Can't you stop being a bitch long enough to answer with hello?"

I actually surprised myself. That word had never left my mouth before.

_Apparently you don't know me or you would know the answer…bitch is my first language._

Oh…I knew her alright. She had fought and taunted me for years. And I also knew there was more to the pardoned thief than she let on.

"I do know you, and bullshit is your first language." My voice was steady despite my growing agitation.

_So are you a traffic cop now? Send me the damn ticket…_

_What! _I didn't care about her stunt in front of Bueno Nacho; I wanted to know what had ticked her off and why she was back in Middleton.

"I don't care about how fast you were going…I want to know why?"

_Why? Because I felt like it! Evil remember?_

_Why couldn't she answer a damn question! _She always hid behind her bad-ass routine, a few months wasn't going to change that.

"Bullshit! You pull stunts like that when you're mad! It's no coincidence that it's the first time I've seen you in two months…" I don't know why I said that; it was like I _needed_ to know where she had been and why she just left.

_Did you miss me pumpkin…didn't know you cared, I'm touched._

Should have known she would come back with sarcasm; _that_ was typical Shego. I couldn't drop it though. "Tell me why."

_Tell you why? Why don't you tell me why!_

I couldn't help the mental _huh_? "What are you asking?"

_Why him? _Is the answering roar I receive before the sound of an impact ended the call.

_Him who? _I run through my memories trying to figure out who she could be talking about. I hadn't sent anyone to jail in months. _Drakken?_ He was producing legitimate inventions for household use, and pretty successfully too. Try as I might, I just couldn't come to any conclusion that made sense. I continued home to get ready for my "date" with Ron *shudder*, but my conversation with Shego never left my mind.

…..

After the show I waited outside the theater for Ron to bring the car around, grateful for the separation after two hours of him fumbling to hold my hand and touch me in ways that made my skin crawl. I was going to talk to him later tonight, I had to end this farce of a relationship; it wasn't fair to Ron.

My attention was drawn to giggling from a couple that had just rounded the corner while I was impatiently waiting for Ron to return. _He probably lost his pants on the way to get the car. _As the giggling pair stepped into the pool of light cast by the marquee, I froze. Shego was leaning against another woman that had her arm linked through hers. Our eyes met and I saw Shego's jaw clench in defiance as she straightened her posture and strode toward me after muttering 'come on' to the woman on her arm.

"Following me Pumpkin?"

"Hardly" is all that I can manage as I study the "thing" by her side. This can't be her girlfriend, it just can't be. .

"Well gorgeous, you must have a thing for redheads," "it" speaks, "too bad for you she'd rather have a _woman_."

_You two bit whore! _I glare at Shego waiting for an explanation I knew I would never receive as my anger began to rise.

"Excuse me Princess, while you're waiting for your boyfriend, there's a redhead I want to see between my legs."

I snap.

_SMACK_

How dare she! With _that_! Shego actually looks stunned, as I should be by my own action, but I'm too damn mad to care! I have to get away, even though I'm outside there doesn't seem to be enough air. I run down the street meeting Ron at the corner before diving into the car.

"Home _now_ Ron."

"Is everything alright KP?"

"No. I don't know. Just take me home, please."

Ron being my best friend senses that I have nothing further to say. He drops me off outside of my house without a word before pulling away. _I really should have talked to him. _ I don't want to take out my frustration on someone innocent so I head inside and go straight to bed.

The next day passes with questioning looks from my family who I know are worried about my mood. _I can't explain it myself!_

While stretched across my bed that evening the familiar signal of my Kimmunicator draws me from thoughts I still can't comprehend.

"What's the sitch Wade?" I try to revert to my usual self so my friend isn't added to the people-who-worry-about-me list.

"Hey Kim, one of Drakken's lairs just powered up, could mean trouble."

"I'll check it out Wade, ride?"

"On the way Kim."

…

I leap from my ride, freefalling toward my destination. _It's a beautiful night for a jump. _I refocus my attention to the opening in the side of the cliff when I notice a figure gazing toward me from the entrance. _Is that Shego? _I question myself because the villainess has highly tuned senses; the person standing on the ledge seems to be lost in thought staring at the sky as I plunge forward.

Just in time, the stargazer leaps aside while I roll through the opening. I quickly remove my jump gear and whirl around to face my opponent. _It is her! _Shego's defensive stance and my previous anger throw me toward her in dance my body knows so well. It's reserved only for her, the only one that ever challenges me. Shego snarls and lunges at me pinning me to a table while restraining my arms.

"What are you doing here?"

"Stopping you!"

"From what! Trying to stay away from everyone! Didn't know being anti-social was a crime…"

Again _huh?_ Her ability to confuse me rivals her fighting skills."What? But this lair powered up, Wade caught it on his sensors…"

"I wanted some rest and a hot damn shower! Cuff me already…"

Okay, now I am thoroughly confused. I have to break free so I can think. I attempt to throw Shego off of me by bucking to get her off balance; the moment we contact sends a shock through my body. Shego's moan and clenched eyes make me realize I wasn't the only one affected. Shego releases my arms in an attempt to pull away, but I'm not about to allow it. I grab her wrists and lock my legs around her, forcing her to stay while trying to keep my hormones under control.

"Let go."

_Not happening. _"No…not until you talk to me."

I study her beautiful face and glance down, _oh god. _The sight of her open jumpsuit makes my mouth water.

"We don't talk, we fight and then you leave…that's done. Now leave..."

"What did you mean…_why him?"_

"Figure it out, you're not stupid, or least I used to think so before I almost lost my lunch today."

The answer finally hits me, "Ron…" I whisper.

"What does he do for you? Do you feel like you do right now pressed against me?"

_Hell no! _ My mind shouts as the source of her anger becomes clear. _I would never let him get this close to me, only you. _"He's been my best friend since Pre-K…" is the only reply I can come up with, fully aware of the deficiency in the statement.

_Only you? _It's true, the reason I tried to reach out at her pardon, my depression when she left, my anger at seeing her with someone else began to make sense. Until all thought went out the window as the gorgeous woman over me rolled her hips bringing our centers together. My body has a will of its own as I arch to meet her, throwing my head back at the delicious sensation. Shego growls, which turns me on even more, I have to see her face. Her face is set in its usual look of challenge, but her eyes aren't hard, they reflect, desire and, longing? _Is she afraid I'll refuse?_ I have to ease her mind, reaching into the opening in her suit I begin massaging the wondrous breast making me practically drool. The hand I released clamps onto my shoulder, enabling Shego to increase the pressure between us. _Did I already say oh god?_

I can hear sounds coming from the duct work above us and the subsequent crash, but I don't care, _please don't stop! _And mercifully she doesn't.

"KP, I'm here! Let her go Shego, you're not going to torture her anymore!"

_Kill me now, at least I'd die with this woman against me. _To my horror, Shego stops and examines our position, looks to Ron and back at me.

"Congratulations Princess, your boyfriend is not just a dumbass, he's their _FUCKING KING!"_

_Is it possible to die of embarrassment? _I cover my face with my hand in an effort to hide my shame, I can't really blame Ron, he's just naïve. I rethink the not blaming thing as Shego pushes us apart.

"Shego! We're not finished talking yet!" I yell at her retreating form.

"Yeah, we are," is her cold reply as she exits the room and takes part of me with her. It feels like someone is squeezing my heart, and the weight on my chest is unbearable.

"KP, are you okay?"

I attempt to steady my breathing before answering, "I will be Ron, I have to set things straight first."

The questioning look on his face would be heartbreaking if Shego hadn't managed that already. "Ron, you are my best friend, but friend doesn't equal boyfriend. I'm sorry."

The hurt in his eyes is clear, but not being honest with him now will make what I'm planning to do worse later.

"I see. I should probably go now." Ron hangs his head and calls Wade for a ride as he moves to the lair opening.

I should try to comfort him, but there's someone else that needs me, and I need her. Making my way down to where I know Shego will be because all of Drakken's lairs are pretty much the same, I slip into her room as quietly as possible. The light from the adjoining bathroom casts a glow into the unlit room where the villainous is curled up on the bed, whimpering in a fitful dream. Removing my clothes so I can remove the boundaries between us, I slide under the sheet, pressing against the now stirring body.

"Fine…you don't have to talk to me, but no more bullshit," I say before capturing her lips. Shego stiffens as if unsure who I am before relaxing and wrapping her arms around me.

…..

Snuggling against the warm body under me, my head against Shego's chest, I couldn't help but think how blind I'd been. _And dumb Kimmie, let's not forget dumb. _I tried to get Shego to talk to me to confirm my own hopes, but the proud villainous used sarcasm and actions to convey what she could never say. The pet names, the fact that she had saved my life before and never really hurt me despite the fact she could melt through steel had finally sunk in. _Slow much?_

_And actions definitely speak louder than words. _I smiled contently remembering how gentle Shego had been in her kisses and with the hands that caressed my body. How the thief sought permission before entering me and showed concern for causing me pain when my barrier broke. Shego had been patient, pleasuring me until I couldn't remember my own name.

Thinking how much I prefer Shego's method of communication I can't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Our communication skills, you know we could have been where we are sooner."

"Dumbass," This just makes me laugh harder because I know she isn't referring to Ron.

"Yes we were," I agree.

Even though I've realized Shego doesn't need to talk to convey her feelings, my Kimmness feels the need say what's on my mind. "Shego, I…"

She stops me with a finger to my lips, "Princess, you talk too much," pulling me up until her mouth is inches from mine, she says "just shut up and show me."

And I willingly complied. _If I get to do this for not talking, I'll take a friggen vow of silence!_


End file.
